Conociéndote
by Ibeloved
Summary: en simple fic con humor, romance y tal vez lemon *o* Sasu-naru
1. Chapter 1

Sasu-naru

Track 1: Albóndiga 

−Pero mira que hijo de puta−Tal vez no era la mejor manera de expresarme cuando mucha gente se nos quedaba viendo mientras yo le arrojaba pedasitos de papel a la cabeza del azabache. Mientras, él ante mis ojos se comía descaradamente mi albóndiga de pulpo que se me había resbalado de los palillos rodando hasta su lugar.

Tal vez nuestras pelas algunas veces resultaban tan tontas y bizarras que cualquiera nos metería una escopeta por la boca y nos volaría los sesos.

−Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan lento de pensamiento animal−El señor delicadeza me miro con altanería y una marcada sonrisa prepotente pegándome fuertemente en la frente−a ti se te escapo del plato yo solo tome lo que estaba en MI lugar− enfatizo tan estúpidamente que a mi se me vino un tic derecho.

−Te daré tu lento, gusano de agua puerca región cuatro−levante mi puño lanzándome hacia él de forma infantil hasta que el muy imbécil apareció tras de mi tomándome del cuello de la sudadera mientras yo pataleaba y lanzaba a diestra y siniestra golpes al aire de forma chibi − déjame, déjame, suéltame para partirtela a ver si muy machito, pero cuando te mande al hospital después no andes de nena llorando con la hokague−

Una dulce y limpia carcajada se dejo escuchar y yo deje de luchar para verle con determinación y algo arisco ante su expresión. Me quede embelesado con su hermosa sonrisa desviando la mirada−No te burles de mi cabrón infeliz−Le amenace indignado con el puño en alto.

−No me rió de ti Naruto, Si no contigo−Me soltó, giro sobre sus talones haciendo una simple seña de despedida perdiéndose en el horizonte.


	2. Track 2 Fobia

Hablemos del sexy, guapo y apuesto Sasuke-Uchiha-a mí-no-me-asusta-nada. El modelo de chico que toda mujer desearía pero que ahora mismo está en un estado tan vergonzoso que da hasta pena ajena.

−¿De verdad Sasuke no sé qué te ven las tías?−trataba incontrolablemente de que la desatadora risa no aflorara de mis labios como agua entre un riachuelo.−¿Quién imaginaria que el gran Sasuke Uchiha no es capaz ni de matar a una ordinaria araña?−sin duda le eche más limón a la herida.

−Cállate idiota, no le tengo miedo, es solo que ella no me hace nada donde está, ¿Por qué he de dañarle cuando está a 5 cm de mí?−me miro, con frialdad y con ganas de matare pero valía la pena ver la escena que se mostraba ante mí. El azabache yacía ridículamente trepado sobre el sillón y alejándose lentamente de la araña−porque si−perdía toda dignidad y frialdad cuando una insignificante arácnida se cruzaba en su camino, había que admitir que el ojinegro era todo un adonis, un hombre frio, hasta cierto punto calculador y un maldito bastardo sin corazón en algunas ocasiones pero verle temer a algo 20 veces más pequeño que él me hacía pensar que valía la pena todas y cada una de sus humillaciones.

Una sonrisa burlona se posó insistente en mis delgados labios− ¿Tú, Un ex vengador teniendo ese tipo de consideraciones? Oh, grandísimo Sasuke que considerado de su parte, con ello se va a ir al cielo, no cabe duda cumpliste con tus obras de buen samaritano−Sarcástico, le mire con burla y me eche a reír sin poder aguantar más tomándome el estómago rodando por el suelo hasta el sillón.

−¡Deja de burlarte imbécil cabeza hueca!−me lanzo una sandalia en la cabeza−si no te dejas de reír les contare a todos que hablas dormido y abrazas a tu rana Pancracia murmurando… ¡Dame más mmm¡ ¡oh, sí!−Entonces. Pare de golpe mis carcajadas y me sonroje.

−No serias capas−Entre cerré los ojos con odio y apretando los dientes.

−Pruébame, Cucaracha mal echa−dijo determinante.

Entonces con dolor comprobé que era mejor no provocarlo. Ambos nos teníamos en la palma de la mano.


	3. track 3 Pasado

Track 3: Recuerdos

Saltaba sobre los tejados mientras veía distraído el cielo con una sola dirección en mi mente: la casa del bastardo Uchiha.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la enorme mansión estaba indeciso si tocar o no, eso sería lo más sensato así que como no lo soy entre como Juan por su casa, pero estaba tan oscura que tropecé con un par de botellas, con la vista trate de buscar las escaleras o la figura del pelinegro entre las penumbras que de apoco mis ojos trataba de acostumbrarse. Así que con cuidado de no caer camine torpemente hasta llegar al enorme recibidor, tanteando, observe a todos lados agradeciendo que la luz de la luna alumbrara tenuemente pero lo suficiente para que yo viera lo que había alrededor. Entonces, le vi, recargado en la pared cubriéndose los ojos con su antebrazo y aun estando en ese estado deplorable no se le quitaba lo arrogante y pretensioso.

Me acerque hasta situarme en canclillas frente a él−oye, ¿Estas bien?−le moví con suficiente fuerza como para que me viera, pero al parecer no quería levantar el rostro y se alejó de mi contacto con brusquedad, yo estaba dispuesto a lanzarle un par de improperios por su falta de tacto. Pero lo siguiente que hizo me desconcertó, me abrazo y sus lágrimas mojaban mi chaqueta, yo por otro lado solo me limite a acariciarle sus sedosos cabellos.

Yo sabía porque él estaba así puesto que me había confiado todo lo que sufrió a base de los experimentos de Kabuto sobre su cuerpo y de los entrenamientos exhaustivos, _las constantes violaciones_ que Orochimaru durante lo largo de su adolescencia y de todo el dolor que la muerte de Itachi causo en su atrofiada cabeza.

_Apreté los puños con impotencia y lo abrigue entre mis brazos, dándome, el pequeño lujo de tenerlo para mí solo. Permitiéndome ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida… _

Estuvimos unos minutos más así hasta que el azabache levanto el rostro y tomo el mío entre sus frías manos juntando nuestras frentes todo absolutamente todo acompañado del silencio. Por mucho que peleemos y nos insultemos ambos sabíamos cuando guardar silencio y solo darnos apoyo sin pronunciar palabra, las acciones corporales lo decían todo.

Cerré mis ojos suspirando consiente de la posición en la que estábamos, fue entonces que sentí sus tibios labios sobre los míos, fue un beso húmedo y salado a la vez ya que él aun derramaba algunas lágrimas, en ningún momento le aleje parecía un sueño, casi como una fantasía en la que el mundo no existía solo estábamos nosotros dos.

Abrí los ojos y sonreí alzando una ceja separándome lentamente− vaya, pensé que eras un bastardo sin corazón, hasta tu puedes llorar−

−Idiota−susurro soltando una carcajada que murió en su garganta−Siempre tienes que arruinar el momento, ¿verdad?− Sonrió presuntuoso acomodándose de modo que su espalda quedara recargada en el frio muro.

Nos quedamos viendo por un largo rato hasta que ambos lanzamos una carcajada sin razón aparente. Cuando nos encontrábamos en una situación como esta, era cuando nuestra amistad se estrechaba más y olvidábamos que siempre discutimos por cualquier estupidez o nos reñimos por la más insignificante provocación.

**Bien hablemos de este capitulo raro, estaba algo amm como decirlo ¿ depresiva? como sea**

**estaba acostada y se me ocurrió mientras veía mas bien escuchaba una canción. Se me hizo algo original estas cosas digo queria mostrar a un Sasuke con corazón no como el bastardo frívolo que solo quiere venganza tambien nos damos cuentas que puede tener miedos y darnos cuenta que si definitivamente es un amor (?**

**Ahora de aquí en adelante actualizare una semana si una no.**

**Ya que son pocos los que me siguen y no gusta mucho, pero no lo dejare solo por las que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejarme un mensajito que de verdad necesito que me animes o3o gracias linda tus comentarios me hicieron reír XD en todo caso espero te guste este capi hasta otra nos leemos pronto...**

**bel-chan **


	4. Track 4 Uke

**Track 4: Uke**

Frente a mí, había un pequeño niño que me miraba insistentemente mientras me escudriñaba con la mirada con sus enormes ojos mientras yo le hacía caras y le sonreía zorrunamente, a mi lado, estaba Sasuke que como siempre impávido solo nos observaba a ambos.

―Deja de actuar de esa manera Naruto, deja al pobre niño― gruño el azabache con fastidio mientras murmuraba cosas inteligibles quejándose quizá por la fila que hacíamos en el Ichikaru.

―Que amargado, es solo que el pequeño me pone nervioso―murmure inflando las mejillas y apuntando "discretamente" al chiquillo.

―Aun así, dej…―Sasuke miro con frialdad al pequeño que con insistencia tiraba de mi pantalón, observándome con sus enormes ojos color lilas.

Voltee y le mire sonriendo esperando por su llamado―Señor, ¿Tiene novio? ―su pregunta me descoloco por completo, atinando solo a sonreír con dificultad rechinándome los dientes saltando en mi frente millones de venitas palpitantes.

―Soy hombre, niño― murmure con rencor y escuche una pequeñas carcajada a mis espaldas que provenía de un azabache que trataba con discreción de no ser tan evidente.― y no, no tengo novio― otra risita se dejó escuchar.

―entonces ¿no eres cachondo? ― me cuestionó con inocencia, yo palidecí y rápidamente se me subieron los colores, fue ahí donde Sasuke no puedo soportar más y se echó a reír cual puerquito al matadero apuntándome, me sonroje salvajemente. La madre del pequeño me miraba apenada y mientras se disculpa y llevaba a rastras al mocoso que solo decía cosas sin sentido.

―Cállate ― sisee con rencor dándole un fuerte pero exquisito mordisco en el brazo.

―¡imbécil hijo de tu madre! ¿Por qué chingados me mordiste animal? ―me miro furibundo mientras se sobaba la zona dañada― no tengo la culpa que tengas cara de uke, combinada con idiotez extrema. ―

―¿Así? Pues tu… tu… ¿Qué es uke? ―me rasque la cabeza incómodo y con un enorme sonrojo evidente.

―¿No sabes que es uke? ―me miro como bicho raro y yo solo negué con la cabeza avergonzado―vaya, ¿Cómo te explico?, es el que muerde la almohada, el hoyo consolado, el sumiso, el que gime como puta barata mientras se la meten― mientras más a numeraba mi cara se cubría de un fuerte rojo bermejón.

―Ya cállate, ya entendí, idiota, no soy estúpido― le golpee la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se desequilibró un poco tambaleándose.

―maldito hijo de puta―sonrió de lado, y me miro con algo que no pude descifrar se acercó lentamente como un depredador a su presa, paso su brazo por mi cintura, me pego a él y lamio mi cuello. Petrificado me quede pegado prácticamente al suelo― entonces… ¿Eres cachondo Naruto? ―susurro a mi oído tan sensualmente que me erizo los bellos de la nuca al instante reaccione pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que el muy bastardo se alejaba de mi dándome la espalda y despidiéndose con un vago adiós riéndose dejándome completamente solo.

Pero antes de que doblara a la esquina tome una piedra y se la lance a la cabeza con tanta fuerza que salí huyendo soltando carcajadas, corriendo por todo mi cuerpo la adrenalina de haber cometido una travesura como en los viejos tiempos.

**AsdASdAsd me tarde mucho lo sé -w- prometo que en la próxima o3o estará mejor y si quieren un track especial lo are si llega a los 10 comentarios y si se pueden más mejor XD**

**Este Cap es un poco tonto como todos los que he hecho últimamente pero juro que fue lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido y bueno, se me vino a la mente cuando iba en el metro ._.**

**Sin más que agregar los dejo buena vibra.**

**Los quiere su amiga…**

**Bel-chan **


End file.
